We were both young when I first saw you
by Needle In My Eye
Summary: Songfic. Love story by Taylor Swift. Memories for one charcter about another. I'm not ruining it. You gotta find out yourself!LOL : oneshot


**Hey yall!!!! I was bored and this is one of my fav songs. so I had the plot bunnies bounce around my head and they wouldn't go away until I wrote this. I dedicate this to Bj-midge-4eva, bobthetree123, Spackie, E.V.E-in-da-house and gadzooks97. You guys are my besties. Luv ya!!!! xxooxxoo. I wanna give a special mention to Bj-midge-4eva. She dedicated her story to me. Its the first time I've eva had a dedication. luv ya lots.**

**And I wanna thank all me readers!!!! u guys r the best for putting up with me. ANDDD....... (yes I no _alot _of dedications!!) I wanna thank Taylor Swift for coming up with this _awesummmm _song. If u haven't heard it, you need to.**

**I don't own this awesome song or the awesomness that is Class of the Titans.**

**ENJOY!!!**

**Luv Emilijah and the girls. xxooxxoo**

* * *

We were both young when I first saw you  
I close my eyes  
And the flashback starts  
I'm standing there  
On a balcony in summer air

When I first saw you, we were standing in Hera's room. It was paradise. Before I saw you, I didn't believe in love-at-first-sight. But you changed my opinion.

_See the lights  
See the party, the ball gowns  
I see you make your way through the crowd  
And say hello, little did I know  
_

I tried and tried to get you to notice me. Once or twice did I ever think that you got my hints. You came up to me at the prom and asked me to dance. I accepted.

_That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet _

_And I was crying on the staircase  
Begging you please don't go, and I said_

We all went to my place for the holidays. My daddy told you to stay away from me. You wanted to leave. You didn't want to be there. I started to cry and begged you not to leave.

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

After the holidays, we all went back to the dorm. I met you on the top of the roof. I told you that we could escape for a few hours. You said meet me tonight, out in the garden.

_So I sneak out to the garden to see you  
We keep quiet 'cause we're dead if they knew  
So close your eyes  
Escape this town for a little while_

We stayed quiet as we both went outside. Athena would kill us if she knew what we were doing. We ran out and went to the park, giggling quietly the whole way.  
_'Cause you were Romeo, I was a scarlet letter  
And my daddy said stay away from Juliet  
But you were everything to me  
I was begging you please don't go and I said_

You had to keep telling me that this was wrong. My daddy told you to stay away. So I told you

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone  
I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess  
It's a love story baby just say yes_

Romeo save me, they try to tell me how to feel  
This love is difficult, but it's real  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
Oh oh

You refused to go against my daddy's will. You ignored me; I always said that you played by the rules too much. I gave up on you. It broke my heart. We defeated Cronos and went back to our normal lives. I never stopped loving you.

_I got tired of waiting  
Wondering if you were ever coming around  
My faith in you is fading  
When I met you on the outskirts of town, and I said_

It surprised me when I saw you. I thought you would of left here and gotten married and had kids. That seemed like the sort of thing that you would do._  
_  
_Romeo save me I've been feeling so alone  
I keep waiting for you but you never come  
Is this in my head? I don't know what to think  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring  
_  
_And said, marry me Juliet  
You'll never have to be alone  
I love you and that's all I really know  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story baby just say yes  
_

Yes! I screamed. You had started to break the rules.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh  
'Cause we were both young when I first saw you_

Oh how our life has changed since then. I giggled at the memory. Oh we were both young when I first saw you, Jay.

Love Theresa.

* * *

**Soooo... wat do ya think??? it was pretty lame wasn't it???? be honest but cover it in sugar. NO FLAMES!!!!  
Luv Emilijah and the girls. xxooxxooxxoo**


End file.
